COSA NOSTRA Un gran poder tiene que ser arrebatado
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Historia que se desprende del seductor Moulin Rouge donde Terrence es el personaje principal, dueño de la noche, inspirador de sueños, fantasias, de anhelos y deseos. Pero en esta ocasion Terry sin desearlo cae en un callejón sin salida, la mafia lo ha cercado al conocer su punto de quiebre, su unica alternativa, convertirse en asesino, para poder salvarse.
1. Prologo y 1er Cap LO PROHIBIDO

**COSA NOSTRA**

**Un gran poder no puede ser dado, tiene que ser arrebatado.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Situaciones para mayores de edad de contenido explicito, si no gustas de este tipo de lectura favor de abstenerte de leer. Y esta aclaracion va para todo el fic. GRACIAS.**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Quien es fiel a si mismo lo tiene todo, aunque no lo sepa…**

**Su vida se vuelve mito y leyenda, incomprendido, odiado, amado…**

**Si eres prohibido quiero acrecentar tu condena y volverme conspiradora, atada a ti desde hace años, presa de tus amores, sumisa ante tus encantos, vengadora de tus daños, oxigeno en tus soledades, consiente de quien eres en mi vida a tu lado encontrare la muerte…**

**Eres infierno y en el ardo.**

**Ven, acuéstate a mi lado, descansa entre mis brazos, antes que el jilguero cante a la aurora se emperador de mi noche, súbita tuya eternamente me he vuelto.**

**Mi oído esta atento a tu llamado, mi corazón se adelanta al sonido, late desbocado, la piel vibra, tu aroma hechiza… como loca te he seguido guardiana de tu sombra, amante de tu risa, soy tu Julieta…**

**"Ven. Gentil noche; ven, amorosa, noche de frente negra,**

**Dame a mi Romeo y, cuando el muera,**

**Tómalo y córtalo en pequeñas estrellas,**

**Y el hará al rostro de la noche tan bello**

**Que todo el mundo se enamorara de la noche,**

**Y no adorara más al claro sol" ***

**Rey del instinto, Soberano en el destierro,**

**Resplandeces entre las luces que marcaron tu condena,**

**Ese es tu reino… luz estridente entre la penumbra, negándose a sucumbir.**

**Fuego viejo que no se apaga, caminante silencioso, recuerdo inmortal e incómodo… dolorosamente incómodo.**

**Condenado a vivir de ti mismo, de tu convicción y fuerza,**

**Caminando sobre la línea, rebelándote, imponiéndote, elevándote,**

**Suave y contundente como la brisa,**

**Silencioso, fresco, colándose por entre mis fisuras,**

**Arrancando lágrimas, estremeciendo voluntades irrevocables…**

**"El le pertenece a ella,**

**Y ella le pertenece al pasado.**

**Y las risas y los gritos y los reclamos**

**Esos no pertenecen a nadie.**

**Esos, se los regalo.**

**El, la ve con ojos llorosos**

**Ella ya no lo mira**

**Pero se acuerda de el por unas fotos…**

**Unas fotos viejas que se han ido desgastando**

**Igual que las promesas de amor eterno**

**Que se perdieron con los años.**

**Ella esta cansada y aburrida**

**El esta mirándola y casi no ve nada**

**¿De que se habrá enamorado?**

**¿Por qué ella se ve como el humo?**

**Por que el se pasa la vida inventando…" ****

**Caminar de tu mano es mi destino, detrás de ti, sobre ti, dentro de tu corazón,**

**"Huyen de mi presencia como si fuera la peste" Nos parecemos tanto, tanto…**

**Referencias:**

***Romeo y Julieta, William Shakespeare.**

**** Estoy Aquí, Edgar Oseransky**

* * *

**LO PROHIBIDO**

**Capitulo 1**

Pasaba el tiempo y no había respuesta, la ansiaba, desesperaba por correr a buscarle pero… no era lo correcto.

Maldecía una y otra vez, como hubiera deseado esperar un poco mas y no haber enviado nunca esa carta, se martirizaba imaginando que juntos se burlaban, que ella lo creía ahora un pobre diablo.

Lo hecho, esta hecho, se repetía una y otra vez, con esa consigna sobrevivió todos estos largos meses, solo una persona lo sabia, el en su desesperación, alguna vez se lo había contado, ella como siempre tan comprensiva lo hacia olvidarlo, pero el recuerdo y el martirio siempre volvían a acuchillarlo en sus soledades.

Desde entonces decidió lavarse las penas y la vergüenza, esos sentimientos que quienes lo miraban jurarían que no era capaz de conocer aquel significado. Pero lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien, la mejor actuación de su vida era la que llevaba cada día, cada minuto tratando de parecer inquebrantable, el tiempo se había encargado de demostrarle que, una vez tomadas las decisiones era "imposible" volver atrás, y ella nunca volvió, nunca…

* * *

Una noche, un recado fue llevado a su camerino por uno joven que no había visto antes en el teatro, lo tomo sin ganas, lo dejo descansar sobre el tocador entre los artificios que utilizaba para dar vida a sus personajes.

Muchos recados como aquellos llegaban pero nunca los abría, seria que aquel sobre negro llamaba constantemente su atención mientras desmaquillaba suavemente su rostro con leche fresca, según el consejo de una vieja amiga.

Miro de nuevo el sobre, estaba sellado, al fin se decidió a abrirlo…

"Se hace la atenta invitación a una cena privada, en el Hotel Fontana della Valle, barrio Italiano, Jueves 8:30 en punto"

Sonny Della Vedova

Terry se sorprendió ante tal invitación, acaso era real lo que leía, una invitación en el barrio italiano por uno de los Capos de la Mafia que ponían en jaque a las autoridades con su dominio sobre los alcoholes, había escuchado cuchichear a los tramoyeros que Della Vedova había asistido al teatro en las ultimas tres puestas en escena donde el, era el protagonista.

¿Qué querría con el? -se preguntaba- Terrence era solo un actor y su único negocio era hacer soñar a la audiencia con sus interpretaciones, no hubo consigna el mozo no había esperado tras la puerta respuesta alguna, aquello significaba que mas que invitación era obligación el asistir.

Mientras viajaba en el auto casi a media noche, su mente no apartaba aquella peligrosa idea, ¿que querría un Capo de la Mafia con el? Las estridentes luces de Moulin Rouge y sus aspas que no dejaban de girar solo significaban una cosa, dentro de aquel lugar la música, la diversión y las pasiones iban en efervescencia.

Entro por la puerta de costumbre, aquel callejón obscuro que llevaba a otro sin salida, donde una disimulada puerta se abría al tocarla una sola vez, el enorme empleado habría por dentro y le dejaba entrar, no tenia que conducirlo por entre los numerosos pasillos, Terrence conocía perfectamente a donde dirigirse.

Esa noche tenia ganas de diversión, llego al palco privado alejado de las miradas curiosas, como siempre dueño de las sombras se sentó en donde la penumbra reinaba. Al instante fue atendido, llevaron su licor favorito hundido en hielo, el que acostumbraba beber en aquel lugar. Aun recordaba la primera vez que probo el vino de Magnolia, el mismo día que dejo la niñez para convertirse en hombre probando el morbo sexual al lado de una jovencita que venia apareciendo en su vida cuando el menos se lo esperaba, ahora era toda una mujer y seguía haciendo cosas que lo sorprendían gratamente.

EL show estaba en su apogeo, la orquesta entona la alegre melodía y las chicas bailan entre brillos, plumas y la desnudez de su cuerpo, realmente era adictivo mirar, cuerpos perfectos coreografías insinuantes, sonrisas llenas de dientes y mucha, mucha piel exhibida.

Nada como aquel espectáculo de luces, música alegre y belleza para olvidar y desconectarse del mundo. Sin duda Scarlett era una verdadera diosa de fuego, aun su sangre se calentaba al recordar como fue que ella y Princess le afeitaron el cuerpo. Aquella tarde estaba ebrio pero no al grado del delirio sabia lo que hacia al aceptar aquella proposición tan sensual, cedió ante las bellas chicas sin ningún temor.

Fue tan intrigante la experiencia que no pudo controlar el excitarse al rose de las manos expertas que lo acariciaban gentilmente en sus partes intimas, el sonido rasposo de la filosa navaja deslizándose sobre su pubis mientras la mano femenina mantenía su miembro rígido era casi delirante, se puso duro en segundos sintiendo incomodidad al no poder hacer nada para controlarlo, Scarlett dijo que no importaba, solo debía relajarse y dejarse "bien querer" y eso fue lo que hizo, dejo su cuerpo a merced de las dos chicas que lo trataron como a un rey, tanta fue su relajación que despertó después de unas cuantas horas con la borrachera un poco despejada y el cuerpo suave y liso como el de un bebé.

Estaba cómodamente acostado en una mullida cama, se desperezo, se cambio, no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido después de convertirse en un hombre lampiño. Cuando estaba por abrochar su camisa Scarlett entro preguntándole como se sentía, la verdad se sentía maravillosamente bien. Solo una ligera jaqueca debido al alcohol, ella le paso un suero de agua burbujeante y limón con sal, el lo bebió de inmediato moría por ese refrescante liquido que giraba con la rodaja de limón dentro de la copa.

El lenguaje corporal de la chica denotaba que, deseaba intimidad, no estaba seguro si ya la habían tenido o si se quedo plácidamente dormido con el masaje que le brindo Princess con sus pequeños pies, erguida sobre su espalda.

Era tarde y tenia que irse, le dio un beso en los labios del cual ella se prendió, correspondió en agradecimiento pero algo le indicaba que tenía que marchar en ese instante. Salió de la habitación huyendo suavemente de esas manos que lograban calentar su pecho friccionándolo, justo cuando estaba despidiéndose de la pelirroja una mirada clavada le causo escalofrió por toda la espalda el bienestar sentido en segundos se esfumo, estaba atrapado y sin salida. Cerro los ojos un momento, el perfume de ella delataba su presencia anticipadamente antes de que pudiera mirarla, la había herido sin intención, ella solo se alejo rápidamente y el, sintió que había hecho algo indebido. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación de remordimiento y unas ganas terribles de pedir disculpas, aunque no estaba seguro del por que.

No dijo nada, dejo a Scarlett parada en la puerta de su cámara privada y salió de Moulin Rouge.

Odett fingió no importarle aquel incidente, pero el sabia que le había importado y mucho, Terry no estaba seguro si había tenido un alocado trió con Princess y Scarlett, o si solo había estado con la seductora pelirroja, sabia que aquello nunca debió pasar, puesto que era prácticamente la casa de Odett, eran sus amigas, sus socias, y ella era… "importante".

Pero el pasado y las decisiones tomadas no se pueden borrar, no supo que fue lo que paso aquella noche en el Molino entre "sus chicas", desde aquel día Scarlett mantenía una cierta distancia y Odett volvió a ser la misma de siempre mas nunca volvió a discutir el tema, se limito a decir, "Somos libres" el sabia que aquello no era exactamente correcto, con ninguno de los dos funcionaba así. Para Scarlett y Princess todo era una feria donde se iba a divertirse lo mas posible, ellas eran libres y dueñas de sus vidas, o eso creía el.

En ese momento la cortina se corrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la joven dama dueña de aquel lugar entro sentándose a su lado, siempre bella y amable, siempre dispuesta a escuchar y complacerle, lo hacia reír y le contrariaba de vez en cuando. Era divertido y vigorizante charlar con ella, lo hacia olvidar quien era y cual era la pesada carga de su corazón.

Disfrutaban del show juntos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, del teatro, de las críticas, de todo y de nada…

-Sabes Cher, me llego una invitación…

-Debe ser algo importante, Mr. Grandchester; por lo general no me cuenta las múltiples invitaciones de las que debe ser objeto. Espero que no sea de alguna chica, en dado caso, espero que se haya negado si es una de mis noches. En caso contrario, si viene de un hombre seguramente tratara de negocios.

-Número 1, deja de llamarse como si fuera un viejo, número 2, No es "tan importante" número 3, no te emociones aun Cher, que no es de ninguna mujer, tu ego sigue intacto y número 4… Te suena el nombre de Sonny Della Vedova…

-No pensaras ir, ¿verdad?

-¿Tengo opción?

Odett medito un momento, se hizo la misma pregunta que Terry se venia haciendo, los Jefes de la Mafia eran gente elegante y fina, muy territorial y tremendamente leal a su familia, a la filial y a la delictiva. Una vez enredados con ellos, te hacían entrar al juego de una u otra manera, ya había recibido la visita de las "Familias" Della Vedova y Distefano para que fueran ellos los proveedores del alcohol que se vendía en el Moulin Rouge pero ella hasta ese momento se había resistido, simpáticamente.

Odett sabia que negarse era algo realmente difícil, hasta ahora quizás por ser mujer por la forma en como mantenía a raya a Renzo Berardi el mano derecha de Sonny, era que la habían "perdonado" ella sabia que el tal Renzo la "había tomado bajo su protección" eso ahuyento a los Distefano que eran sus rivales mas acérrimos, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían por cerrarle las puertas y hacer que ella estuviera "fuera de la ley". El Mouling Rouge era considerado por los más conservadores como el templo francés de "Lo prohibido" solo faltaba aunarle que también fuera ilegal.

¡Seria perfecto! siendo un centro de espectáculos donde el alcohol era asunto primordial, el tener protección de la Mafia salvaguardaba al Moulin, pero todo lado tenia su pro y contra, también tendría enemigos, si llegaran a apresar a los Capos, el Moulin caía también, ya fuera abatido por la policía o por los contrarios.

Didier le aconsejaba de cómo desligarse poco a poco de Renzo Berardi, pero el hombre era demasiado persistente, lo que menos deseaba era un triangulo de amantes, ella no era de nadie y nunca lo seria, su corazón tenia dueño, no dejaría que nadie lo supiera, lo venia tratando de esconder desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás pero disimular ante Terrence le era imposible, el corazón se le aceleraba, sentía que sus ojos le gritaban su amor cada vez que lo miraba, Dixie se lo había advertido ya, "Cambia tu cara de adolescente enamorada cada vez que estas con Terrence" eso ya era preocupante, nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía siquiera imaginar que ella adoraba a los pies del altar de su amado Terrence porque eso significaría la destrucción para ambos.

Mantener ese chisme de que eran amantes, como Odett y las chicas del Moulin Rouge lo eran del gremio mas poderoso de Nueva York no era la gran cosa, era una fama desagradable a la que estaban acostumbradas la cual les daba cierta protección, glamur y las mantenía como intocables una preciosa y carísima posesión a la que no cualquiera podía aspirar.

Vivía desde que nació por el amor de sus padres como "ilegal" y después de conocer a Terry en Paris, de ir tras el luego a Londres y saber que lo había perdido a manos de una chica rica y rubia, su amor se convirtió en "prohibido" aun así lo recibía cuando volvía a ella.

A su corta edad ya era una celebridad, no sabia como el joven heredero del Ducado de Grandchester iba a tomarlo, si aquel teatro que ella protagonizaba todas las noches podría entenderlo, el amaba a otra chica que conoció en su viaje de regreso de América irónicamente para su cruel desgracia, después de seguir su propio consejo de buscar a su madre y hacer las pases con ella.

Aun así el joven Duque regresaba al Moulin, se escapaba de su estricto colegio donde era educado para su brillante futuro noble, con regularidad. Terry la visitaba y cada vez que el lo deseaba se le entregaba sin ninguna defensa y dejaba de ser "Madmoiselle Mermelada" como se le conocía, para ser solo Odett Moulin, enamorada perdidamente de "Lo prohibido" aunque aun no lo sabia... el crudo despertar fue después de su regreso de las vacaciones de Verano en Escocia, Terrence era otro y ella supo de inmediato por que, cosas del pasado…

Pensar en que Terry tenia una cita con el mismo Sonny, le daba escalofríos, Sonny Della Vedova era el Capi di tutti Capi, el mas alto Capo de la Mafia Neoyorkina por haber asesinado a otros jefes apropiándose de su territorio, asuntos de negocios habia dicho Renzo alguna vez. Ese era su mundo y era lo normal, ella no quería entrar en el y mucho menos deseaba que Terry lo hiciera pero… no había otra salida.

-Por que tanto silencio Cher, ¿acaso no te agrada la idea?

-No me agrada en lo absoluto, pero…

-Tengo que ir.

-Si. Terry… no permitas que…

-Lo se, tratare. Al menos tengo que ver para que me quiere el tal Sonny, no tengo nada que el pueda querer.

-Terry, no lo conozco, pero Renzo dice que…

-No me gusta que estés cerca de Berardi -Dijo el seriamente, Odett se sorprendió con la declaración y olvidando la amenaza latente que significaba Berardi, su corazón salto de gozo al sentirse una preocupación para Terrence.

-Sabes como se maneja este mundo Terry…

-¿Cómo? -dijo el algo molesto, apurando su vaso de licor.

-Discutamos esto en... nuestro terreno, ¿lo deseas?

-Mujer del Molino…

-No me llames así.

-Mujer del Pecado…

Cuando escuchaba canturrear aquellas palabras en sus labios, su corazón ya se había derretido porque no tenia la connotación burlona que usaban los chiquillos malandros de los mercados de Paris, Terry lo pronunciaba como una declaración, como una convicción de lo que a continuación sucedería.

Quizás si, quizás aquello era un pecado pero no podía resistirlo, mientras el se dejara querer entre sus brazos poco importaba lo que sucediera tras la puerta de su recamara, simplemente el mundo desaparecía, la música, los cuerpos semidesnudos de hermosas chicas, su fama de prostituta cara, la fama de el de Casanova incorregible, sus soledades muy bien guardadas, no importaba el pasado ni el futuro, enredados entre las sábanas solo había dos corazones hambrientos de amor.

Ahora Terrence estaba tomándola ferozmente con celo y deseo, su posesión era casi demoniaca, ella era su infierno donde ambos se quemaban. Ardían juntos uniéndose repetidamente, entregando cachos de alma sin que se dieran cuenta, si Terry actuaba su pasión entonces ella lo declararía el mejor actor del mundo pero su corazón demandaba que aquella forma en como el se le entregaba y como exigía su rendición absoluta, era sincera. Eso le daba la fuerza para seguir guardando esperanzas, anhelos de una romántica vida de pareja, aunque Odett bien sabia que eso era casi imposible porque siendo quienes eran, desear un amor "normal" era lo prohibido en sus vidas.

**Continuara...**


	2. AMOR QUE MATA

**COSA NOSTRA**  
**Un gran poder no puede ser dado, tiene que ser arrebatado.**

* * *

**AMOR QUE MATA**  
**Capitulo 2**

Sonny Della Vedova era un tipo encantador, su acento italiano le daba Donaire a su personalidad, Terry quedo impactado el día que le conoció, nunca se hubiera esperado a una persona como el, letrado, inteligente con sentido del humor, excelente conversador, elegante, educado, una perfecta pantalla para un asesino, sus ojos brillaban al hablar, nunca menciono sus negocios al contrario pasaron la velada degustando excelsa comida italiana, la mejor lasaña que hubiera probado en su vida acompañada de un espagueti al dente y vino tinto inmejorable, la sobre mesa una charla sobre teatro durante horas para coronar la perfecta velada.

Sonny era admirador apasionado de Terrence Grandchester, era su ferviente deseo conocerle y charlar sobre su trabajo. Terry apenas y podía creerlo, Sonny tenia ojo clínico, le preguntaba sobre sus pausas, sobre sus gestos de dolor y enojo, preguntaba por esa rabia contenida que nunca dejaba explotar, luego la melancolía eterna en sus ojos y al final la mueca irónica de quien acepta la muerte no como castigo sino como un destino bien merecido.

El joven actor estaba admirado de cómo aquel hombre, demasiado joven aun para la fama que le precedía, pudiera leer de aquella forma los sentimientos de los que se valía para dar vida a sus personajes, Sonny fue capaz de notar los cambios que el actor hacia en ademanes y gestos en el mismo sentimiento expuesto pero en distinto drama. Le preguntaba como es que podía lograr reinventarse en cada nueva puesta en escena desde las cenizas, sin aburrir con la misma mímica de siempre.

Eran preguntas que nunca nadie le había hecho, trato de responder con sinceridad pero no dejándole ver cual era la verdad, hecho mano precisamente de sus dotes de actor pero el hombre dedicado a vivir sobre la ley intuyo de inmediato que, sus inspiraciones eran privadas.

Terry se sintió incomodo cuando Della Vedova le comunico que respetaba su privacidad, que eso era precisamente lo que volvía mágico un arte, así fuera el arte de dar vida a las letras intangibles, o el arte de sobreponernos a lo que nos impide alcanzar nuestros ideales, Terry sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, el hablaba de el arte de morir o sobrevivir.

Que contrariedad, un actor se dedicaba a dar vida y un mafioso como Sonny se dedicaba a siempre ganar, no importaba el precio. Varias veces estuvo sentado en el estrado alguna vez alcanzo a escuchar la noticia en voz de un pequeño voceador callejero, pero nunca piso la cárcel por falta de pruebas condenatorias, si Terry era el mejor actor joven en Broadway debía admitir que estaba sentado frente al mejor Capo de la Mafia, debía tener cuidado.

Aun con todo y lo peligroso que pudiera resultar la idea de ser invitado por el Capi tutti di Capi Italo - Neoyorkino, Terrence descubrió una cierta afinidad entre ambos, Sonny Della Vedova era un gran admirador de su trabajo y no tenia ningún reparo en alabarle. Todo parecía normal, la invitación resulto ser una noche grata de un sinfín de sorpresas ninguna desagradable a excepción de la facilidad con que aquel hombre podía leer mas allá de sus gestos y eso ponía una luz amarilla en alerta dentro de su cabeza que flasheaba intermitentemente.

Las invitaciones comenzaron a volverse más periódicas, cenaban y charlaban en el mismo restaurante, después conoció al hombre del que Odett le hablaba, Renzo Berardi. Un tipo difícil de descifrar, difícil imaginar que pasaba por su cabeza en cualquier momento, sus ojos siempre estaban alertas y tenia ese gesto de astucia de quien disfruta la cacería.

En aquel momento no podía imaginar como era que Odett le mantenía a raya, sabia de los trucos de los cuales se valía para salir avante de situaciones incomodas pero también sabia que vivía en el constante peligro de que un loco la descubriera e intentara cobrarse el engaño. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en que su "Cher" seria una estupenda actriz, si no la conociera desde hacia mas de 10 años dudaría que ella fuera sincera entre las sábanas sabiendo lo que sabia, no podía engañarse los ojos de Odett no le mentían, ni sus labios, ni la vehemencia de su melódico cuerpo, sentía una especie de desolación no poder corresponder por igual a los sentimientos de esa mujer que le adoraba, de su entrega casi idílica, la forma en como lo hacia olvidarse del mundo y vivir solo el presente cuando estaba enredado en ella.

La forma en como Berardi sorbía el espagueti lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Ese hombre era de la absoluta confianza de Sonny, también conoció a Pietro Selvaggi el Consigliere, ya lo venia notando desde la primera vez, no se acerco a la mesa en aquella ocasión pero estaba demasiado cerca de su patrón, ahora compartían los tres los alimentos y las aventuras.

Era una rara especie de reunión masculina con el único fin de charlar y divertirse, Terry no había vuelto a tener algo parecido en su vida, solo una vez lo vivió en su pasada juventud con cierto grupo sui generis, primero se mezclaron los golpes, luego el respeto, después el trabajo y por ultimo lo infaltable, el trió de chicas que hicieron aun mejor la reunión para después convivir entre risas y camaradería, de aquellos ayeres solo quedaron los amores truncos, amores realizados y amores olvidados… Ahora aunque Odett se lo advertía, pasaba excelentes momentos con aquel hombre y su infaltable comitiva.

Cierto día lo increíble sucedió, su reunión con el pasado estaba a punto de materializarse, William Albert Adley fue postulado para nuevo presidente de la cámara de comercio con sede en Nueva York y para su campaña venia en compañía de su prometida.

Los diarios hablaban de ese acontecimiento diariamente, los veía por todos lados y a toda hora, en fotografías, en entrevistas, en las múltiples actividades que tenia que realizar para ganarse el voto de los demás empresarios neoyorkinos.

Aquella carta que mando meses atrás ahora lo martirizaba, transcurrido casi un año y el aun se sentía cautivo de si mismo, si había algo que lo ponía mal era el saberse la burla de los demás y ciertamente que papel tan desagradable protagonizo, si tan solo hubiera esperado un par de meses mas, si tan solo su corazón no le martillara el pecho con aquella fuerza, si no hubiera sido tan abrumadora la idea de libertad de sus sentimientos, tenia tantas ganas de gritarlo, de explotar, de sacarlo de aquel lugar donde profundamente lo enterró que, casi con ansiedad escribió y reescribió cartas interminables para decidirse solo por la simple verdad, así tal cual. Le conocía, sabia que ella entendería de inmediato.

Y entendió tan bien que nunca contesto, nunca recibió respuesta, esa idea tan bien vendida de su subconsciente de libertad nunca llego, la calma prometida nunca hizo aparición, al contrario solo le devasto mas, pero no dejaba que nadie lo supiera, el en efecto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el mismo que seguía ocultando un amor que lo quemaba por dentro, matándolo lentamente por no tenerle. Como ya le era imposible contener sus ansias, volcaba en Odett toda la pasión que lo consumía, en un tiempo creyó que jamás tendrían saciedad sus deseos y la soledad era aplastante después de la muerte de Susana pero cuando ella llego a Nueva York con Moulin Rouge, las cosas cambiaron, el sexo formaba parte activa de su vida, lo disfrutaba, adoraba la gracias con que ella le hacia olvidar todo hasta su dolor, le daba horas de sosiego aun en el frenesí de sus encuentros amorosos, ella se entrega entera, sabia que no lo había olvidado, que seguía tan enamorada de el, como el lo estaba de…

Aun así le causaba placer jugar el juego de los amantes, ella era discreta con su relación clandestina y adoraba la travesura del gato y el ratón que se traían en secreto, acrecentaba la voluptuosidad en ambos previo a sus encuentros, haciéndolos olvidarse de todo, al menos cuando estaban juntos.

Así pasaba la vida, los últimos meses de la agonía de Susana, Odett fue la calma en aquella brava tormenta que no parecía terminar. Dándole consuelo, apoyo, comprensión en sus silencios.

Lo acompaño en las horas oscuras después del deceso, le ayudo en el trance de dejar ir a la mujer con la que vivió tantos años… Por la que tuvo que renunciar al amor y su sueño de una vida en rosa.

Esa mujer mutilada se convirtió en compañera de viaje, una que no había sido requerida pero lo acepto como parte de su destino y después de tanto tiempo le dejaba para que el siguiera solo, pero Odett no lo permitió.

* * *

A los pocos meses, después de tanto tiempo de debatirse el escribirle o no, la gran noticia, Adley cortejaba oficialmente a Candice. Entendía perfectamente el porque ella nunca respondió, como se reprochaba no haber esperado mas tiempo.

Con la mandíbula apretada y sin excusa alguna, tuvo que hacer frente a la feliz y prometedora pareja, lejos estaba de imaginar que harían acto de presencia en aquel lugar, en aquella fiesta tan inesperadamente, se desasió de si mismo y se obligo a actuar un papel aquella noche, les saludo cortésmente y se alejo.

Desde lejos los miro bailar, escucho a Dixie Le Bon cantar ante la distinguida concurrencia y Lady Mermelada no dejaba de ser asediada por los solterones y los casados también, quien bailaban pieza tras pieza sin parar, desde lejos le guiño el ojo siguiendo con la travesura de infringir celos, pero esa noche después del arribo de la encumbrada y prometedora pareja del momento ya no pudo sonreír en respuesta, Odett de inmediato lo noto, su expresión cambio, dejo también de sonreír tan grácilmente como solo ella sabia hacerlo para convertir su rostro en aquel gesto que todos admiraban a seductoramente lejano que la hacia ver inalcanzable. Un gesto que el conocía bien, sabia que estaba leyéndolo como un libro pero Odett no podía siquiera imaginar que en aquel salón, sobre el mismo piso de mármol valsando la misma música, estaba el tormento de su vida, en brazos del que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo, el buen "Albert" quien también visitó el Moulin Rouge con frecuencia allá en Londres, antes de desaparecer a su aventura en África.

Fue un golpe duro de asimilar, sobre todo el gesto de William cuando se acerco a despedirse al grupo donde Terrence se encontraba, el abrazo efusivo que se dieron llamo la atención de Odett, de inmediato hizo conexión con un recuerdo de su pasado, aquel día en que Terry se embarco hacia América a buscar su futuro, el día en que ella fue a despedirlo, siempre tan orgulloso trataba de malbaratar su automóvil y su hermosa y fina yegua, regalos de su rico padre, fue ella quien le ofreció dinero a manera de empeño, mucho mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera darle en el sucio puerto, ella cuidaría de Teodora y de su convertible hasta que el pudiera regresar por ellos, entonces el acepto el trueque, aunque con renuencia, sabia que mejor trato no podría conseguir en ninguna parte.

Compro un pasaje de barco de segunda clase para ahorrar dinero, cada centavo que llevaba encima serian los que le permitiría sobrevivir durante algunos meses en Nueva York viviendo modestamente, Odett insistió en ayudarle pero el se había negado rotundamente, lo que había hecho de empeñarle sus dos mayores posesiones era mas que suficiente, Odett lo entendió, sabia que en la vida había momentos de decisión que debían tomarse completamente solo aunque por dentro temblara el alma de miedo y a la vez de alegría, podía entender la valentía de Terry y lo que le impulsaba, el mismo puro sentimiento que la empujo a ella a comenzar de nuevo, tomando el lugar de su madre como "Lady Mermelada" la dama inmortal, convirtiéndose en una leyenda después del rumor de su muerte.

Terry se iba dejando todo lo que conocía, estaba perdidamente enamorado y era capaz de desatar las cadenas que le ataban para ser libre y hacer de su vida lo que quería, forjarse un destino y después volver por… ella, por la chica a la que había salvado del des honor.

Aquella noche cuando el barco se alejaba del puerto un coche llego y una chica bajo a toda prisa, llevaba un abrigo rojo y dos graciosas coletas alborotadas, Odett la vio pasar a su lado, llevaba el rostro desencajado y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, fue solo un instante pero su semblante de terror por llegar con retraso se le grabo en el alma, pudo sentir su propio dolor reflejado en el de aquella chica, tomo el mismo coche que ella había abandonado y se fue para nunca volverla a ver, solo un grito desgarro el Crepúsculo, ella dentro del coche al escuchar aquel nombre rompió al fin en llanto, Odett le decía adiós al hombre al que amaba, había dejado de ser un chico, para ponerse a su nivel, porque ella ya era una mujer aun a su corta edad. Terry había madurado a causa del amor, al igual que ella, desafortunadamente el amor no toco en ambas puertas al mismo tiempo

Odett giro la vista y como un deja vu el pasado se poso frente a ella, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, los mismos rasgos pero mas adultos, era la misma chica estaba segura, aquella que llego llorando al puerto intentando alcanzar un barco que ya había zarpado, miro a Terry, la mirada de el era tan fría y distante, esquivaba mirar a la acompañante de Adley, el día para conocer a la mujer de la que Terry seguía enamorado desde adolescente, aquel fantasma con el que luchaba por su corazón hizo al fin su aparición, el dolor en su pecho fue indecible.

Antes no sabía contra que cosa luchar, ahora que la tenia al alcance de la mano era aun más aterrador, sabiendo que para Terrence el juego del amor apenas comenzaba y ella no sabía lo que era la palabra, perder.

* * *

La jaqueca fue terrible al día siguiente, el recordar como pasaron el inicio de la velada, dándose celos mutuamente en aquel juego de gavilanes, a Terry nunca le faltaba la compañía femenina aunque siempre la esquivaba, le venia bien la soledad, de repente notaba que el ponía atención en alguna chica guapa, la pobre incauta se derretía ante las galanterías de el, la sacaba a bailar mientras la soñada mujer flotaba en sus brazos.

Odett entonces escogía al más insistente de sus admiradores y le prestaba un poquito mas de atención la cual el hombre sintiéndose afortunado no desperdiciaba, entonces era llevada a bailar y entre las parejas, ellos jugaban pero con sus presas volviéndolos locos con sus encantos, la travesura crecía a tal grado que llegaba el momento en que uno de los dos perdía por no poder controlar mas a su presa o porque los celos eran insoportables.

Luego en Moulin Rouge se hacia el balance del juego entre sarcasmos y reclamos, encendiendo ardores, celos supuestamente disfrazados en ambos, al final terminaban demostrándose que no había otro hombre o mujer en Nueva York con el que quisieran estar esa noche, y la siguiente.

Pero Terry se fue y no regreso al Moulin Rouge como era su costumbre, así pasaron varios días, incluso una semana completa, eso le demostró a Odett que no estaba equivocada en sus presentimientos, como preguntarle, ella nunca le buscaba, tenia que esperar a que el volviera a ella, como siempre lo hacia, pero la espera, el suspenso y ese desagradable presentimiento en su pecho no se iba, los días pasaban y William Adley posaba constantemente en las fotos junto con su prometida, pero de Terrence nada, ni una sola noticia.

Se preguntaba si Terry seguía viendo a Sonny, si había salido de la ciudad, si estaba encerrado en su departamento, una semana mas transcurría y ninguna noticia suya, ella por su parte también se recluyo negándose a hacer acto de presencia en el Moulin.

Un día el periódico había mostrado una fotografía donde Adley y Grandchester se saludaban efusivamente, se especulaba en la nota que habían charlado durante horas en la terraza del famoso restaurante. Odett ya no sabia que pensar, se sacudió la angustia y volvió a encarnar a "Lady Mermelada" no podía pasarse la vida arrastrando la pena de no verlo, el maquillaje arreglaba las noches sin sueño, los lujosos vestidos y el peinado la llenaban de alegría y presencia pero el dolor del alma, ese, por mas maquillaje perfume y frivolidad, ese dolor no se desvanecía o aminoraba con nada. Alguna noche Terrence volvería a Moulin Rouge como si nada pasara y justamente así seria.

* * *

-Terry, ¿Cómo van los ensayos?

-Por ahora bien -Contesto Terrence muy secamente, los empleados de Berardi lo esperaron fuera del teatro para traerlo directamente a donde Sonny Della Vedova, en esta ocasión no hubo nota o invitación para que llegara por propio pie.

-Te preguntaras por que…

-Si, así es.

-¿Sabes que quiero Terrence? -Dijo el hombre levantándose de su lugar y caminando mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Tengo por meta unificar a la mafia Neoyorkina bajo un solo mando, pero resulta que eso ya no será posible con el solo hecho de desearlo… ¿Sabes por que?

-No, no lo se.

-Hay quien dice que mis métodos no son nada… ortodoxos, y se oponen terminantemente a formar parte de esta alianza que sin duda beneficiaria a todos.

-Sonny, no se a que viene esta platica, esos son tus negocios y los respeto pero yo que tengo que ver en todo eso, yo no soy negociante. Discúlpame pero la forma en como me has traído a este lugar no me agrada, creí que… -Dijo el actor levantándose determinado a irse de aquel lugar.  
-Tranquilízate Terry, vamos, vuelve a sentarte.

-No le veo el caso a esta conversación -Dijo el castaño dispuesto a marcharse, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta sin que nadie lo detuviera.

-¿Que tan bien conoces a Adley? Terry.

EL actor se detuvo en seco, no lo pudo evitar, cerro los ojos por un momento, la conexión fue inmediata.

-Adley es demasiado… recto, no entiende como se manejan los negocios en esta ciudad…

-Yo que tengo que ver en eso.

-Vas a ayudarme.

-No creo que pudiera convencerlo de ir en contra de sus principios, tenemos muchísimo tiempo de no vernos.  
-Y quien hablo de labor de convencimiento. Ese recurso esta agotado.

-Que quieres…

-Quiero la cabeza de Adley y tú me la vas a traer -Dijo con decisión.

-Nunca

-Vamos Terry, a los dos nos convendría quitarlo del camino.

Terry trago saliva, no quería demostrar ninguna emoción pero el terror era inútil tratar de no sentirlo.

-Si me rehusó…

-Entonces, me cobrare con tu peor temor… que lastima tiene un "Dulce" nombre… como se puede perdonar una traición así… en la Mafia eso no se hace.

-Yo no pertenezco a la Mafia,

-Desde ahora si, quien mejor que tu para entrar infiltrado a la vida de Adley, sin sospechas, viejos amigos, trabajo perfecto… quiero la cabeza de Adley.

-¡No!

-Todos tenemos un precio, y el tuyo querido amigo, lo tengo en la palma de la mano…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Referencias:**

**Sound Track:**  
***Amor que Mata, Alvaro Torres.**


End file.
